Too Young To Die
by X Piastol X
Summary: Of course, you all know that Johnny C, aka Nny, will kill anyone, even young teenagers. But, what happens when Renee' changes him so that he doesn't kill teenagers? Will he reconsider his actions more often?
1. Ch 1: Price of Annoyance

Aaah yes... Another crazy story by the author. I was debating whether this should be in first person or not... Hence why it took me forever to make.  
**Character info:**

**Name:** Renee Ibach (Ruh-ne' ... I-bock)

**Age**: 13 - 14

**Height:** 5'2

**Grade:** 8th

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** March 17, 1993

**Character Traits:** Drawing, running, karate, socializing, hockey, singing, guitaring playing, piano playing.

**(I was going to say that you can use your imagination, but some people might be too lazy to. So _IF_ you don't have a good imagination here is some character details on how she looks.)**

**Hair color/length** Brown with some blonde... 3 inches below the shoulders.

**Face color/etc: **White, few tiny zits, pretty.

**Eye color: **Verrrry dark brown.

-

**(Renee's best friends)**

**Name:** Chelsea Rhands, aka, Bobble

**Age:** 14

**Height:** 5'5

**Grade:** 8th

**Gender:** Female

**Skin color:** She's Korean...

**Eye color:** Brown

**Hair color/length**: Verrry dark and shoulder length

-

**Name:** Rebecca Lessie, aka, Becca

**Age:** 14

**Height:** 5'4

**Grade:** 8th

**Gender:** Female

**Skin Color:** White

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair Color:** Blonde/wavy and shoulder length

**(More detail will be described throughout the story)**

* * *

-

-

March 12, 2007:

My birthday was coming up in 5 days and I could hardly wait. It was one of my favorite 'Holidays' because my parents would usually stay home from work and take me to my favorite fast food restaurant: McDonalds. I don't know why I like it there so much, but I guess the parfaits and McChicken sandwiches were irresistible to me. I also like my birthday because of all the chocolate I get. It's unbelievable! Every time, and I mean _every time_, I eat chocolate I end up making a mess somewhere on my body, even my feet. I'm not sloppy, just a klutz.  
Anyway, my best friends, Rebecca Lessie and Chelsea Rhands, aka, Becca and Bobble, called me over so we can go get some snacks at Wa-wa for the movie at my house tonight. Her house was only a 7 minute walk, but I always ran to her house so I was there in no time. Bobble, however, didn't like to run so much so she rollerbladed instead.  
I rang the doorbell to Becca's house, which had a catchy tune that I was danced to. Every time she opened the door and caught me dancing like a fool, she would throw food at me, which I would eat. One time she tricked me into eating broccoli, but I got her back by putting a water balloon in her bed.  
Right as I was about to step inside, Bobble leaped on my back and yelled "I wanna be a mongoose! Giddy-ap!"

"Oh, you are so dead," I grinned, running down Becca's long hallway. Bobble laughed and tried to cling tighter to me. As I skidded to a stop Bobble was thrusted forward onto the carpeted living room. "Owwy," she laughed, getting up.

"Don't make me get the broccoli out," Becca joked, giving me a small shove. I returned the move with hook to her right knee, collapsing at the sudden contact. "Physical reaction," I said as though I was a genius. "Get's 'em every time." Becca glared up at me, but it wasn't a hateful glare. More like a _never again or the broccoli is going to hear about this_ glare. "Let's go to Wa-wa now. I want a cappuccino thingy," Bobble said, helping Becca up.

"Squeely bladder fuck!" I exclaimed. "If you are this hyper, I don't thing you need one." Becca and Bobble laughed and slipped their purses over their shoulders. "Let's go," Becca said, opening the door for us. We began to walk down the sidewalk, humming random and awkward tunes. "How did the hockey game go, Renee?" Bobble asked.

"Err... I _still _didn't get a goal," I replied, scratching the back of my head. "But I managed to stay on my feet. And, oh my God, this is so hilarious. This one girl went off sides and the ref blew the whistle. The girl is like 'What did I do?!' and my sister is like 'off sides, retard.' And then she is like 'fuck you. I wasn't!' and then I'm like 'yes you were, assclown.' She gave me a look that made her look like Kermit the Frog."

"Oh my God, she's so retarded!" Bobble exclaimed. "At least she didn't call you a purple freak."

"Don't go there," I replied. Our teammates are called purple freaks because of our purple warm-up uniforms. We really don't give a damn what they say. We make fun of a team called Quakers... QUAKERS OATMEAL!!!! HAHAHA!!!  
(A.N.: I just realized that Quakers was an oatmeal brand.)

"Yay! We're here!" Becca said. She opened the door for us, nearly closing it on herself. We looked around a little bit, checking out which chips and Doritos we wanted to eat for the movie. Bobble made her way over to the cappuccino, acting as thought she is under cover. "Bobble no ones going to arrest you for getting cappuccino," I said. I paced over to her, not knowing that there was a man getting a slushy from a machine. I bumped into him, knocking his slushy onto his shirt and jacket. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I apologized, staring blankly at him. He slowly turned to me, glaring in anger.

"Don't apologize to God," he said in a low whisper. "You dumped the shit on _me_." I looked up at him, trying not to say or do something stupid like I normally do.

"Let me get you some napkins," I quickly said, turning around and jogging to the napkins. As always, they were stubborn and hard to pull out. I managed to get some descent napkins; napkins that weren't torn to shreads. "Here. I apologize again," I said. He yanked the napkins out of my hands and wiped furiously at his clothing. He nearly put a hole in his shirt from rubbing so hard. "What's stuck up his ass?" Becca whispered to me as we walked to the front counter. Bobble followed us, sipping her hot cappuccino slowly. She yipped in slight pain from burning her tongue. Again, she sipped and yipped in pain.  
Turning around, I gave her the _what the fuck_ look.

"You think that you would learn the first time?" I laughed, grabbing the cappuccino from her.

"Nyaa!" She whimpered. I accidentally spilled it on her hand, causing her to stumble backwards a little. The guy behind quickly backed away, not wanted to dump his slushy again.

"Stop fucking around!" He growled, shaking his fist at us. All three of us turned around, Becca blowing a gum bubble, Bobble licking the cappuccino off of her hand, and I sipping he hot drink. My eyes twitched from the intense thermal energy, trying not to back wash her drink. Becca laughed at me as a nearly spewed the drink all over the floor, but I managed to get it down my throat. "How embarrassing," I groaned, wiping my mouth of cappuccino. "I'm gonna go get a slushy before my throat sets my whole body on fire. Pay for my stuff, Becca." I handed her a 10 dollar bill and began to walk to the slushy machine, only to be stopped by Bobble.

"You little slut, gimme my coffee!" she said, yanking the cappuccino out of my hands. Becca giggled a little.

"Calm down, you whore," she said.

"Yeah, whore. Listen to the bitch," I said, grinning. Of course, we were kidding. When we were very playful and hyper we would call each other by our _other_ nicknames; Bobble was the whore, Becca was the bitch, and I was the slut.  
The man behind us gave us a contorted look and said, "You girls are _so_ awkward." Becca turned around and said, "Speak for yourself." She pointed at his greasy, disheveled hair and stained outfit. His face was sickly pale and covered in slushy.  
His eyes twitched madly at the rude comment. He said nothing, but wanted to attack. Unfortunately his hands were full of junk food.

"Hurry up, Renee," Bobble called to me. "I wanna watch the Fullmetal Alchemist Movie!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Becca said. "I thought we were gonna watch RENT!"

"Fuck that," I said. "I wanna watch a scary movie, like Dawn of the Dead. Or Resident Evil. Or The Grudge."

"Oh my god, remember the last time we watched The Grudge?" Becca said, bouncing a little. "The neighbors came over to see if everything was alright because we wouldn't stop screaming."

"Oh yeah!" Bobble remembered. "That was the time when Renee tried to keep you locked in the bathroom at school and she bent down to jam the doorstop in the bottom of the door. Then you opened the door directly on her head and she fell back into a pile of chocolate milk." We all bursted into laughter and nearly fell to the ground. We weren't aware of the mans presence behind us as he eavesdropped on our conversations.

"You really know how to make an ass outta yourself," he mumbled, shaking his hand.

"At least we aren't the _asshole_," I whispered to my best friends. We giggled a little before paying for the slushy.

"Have a nice day, ladies," the cashier said, smiling at us. We thanked him and left Wa-wa.

"That man was so damn weird," Bobble said, sipping her cappuccino which was now cooled.

"I know, but he was kinda hansom," I replied, sipping my cherry slushy. Cherry wasn't my favorite, but I was dying to cool my throat down.

"Speaking of RENT," Becca randomly said. "Let's sing that one song... Or what we remember."

"Umm... Three seaweed salad and one pasta with meatless balls," I sang, picking up from a random part of the song.

"Ew," Bobble said.

"It tastes the same," I said.

"If you close your eyes," Becca said.

"And thirteen order of fries, is that it here?" I sang.

We all sang, "WINE AND BEER!" Suddenly, we heard a voice behind us.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS?!" A man screamed. It was the maniac at Wa-wa. That's when it hit me; I left my Jr. Royals photo album at the slushy machine.

"Wait for me, girls," I quickly said, dashing at full speed towards Wa-wa.

"Oooh k," Becca said, sitting under a tree. Becca and Bobble got caught up in another random conversation that they didn't notice the maniac following me.

'_This should shut them the fuck up for a while,'_ he thought to himself.

(Outside of Wa-wa)

-

I walked back out of Wa-wa, looking at the pictures in the album. I found one of Justine Spatz and I pretending to whack a manikin with a hockey stick. I laughed to myself and flipped the page. Tina, Bianca, and Bettsy were doing warm-ups, standing on one foot, while the rest of us tried to throw things at them. Again, I laughed a little, but it was cut off by a harsh yank on my arm. I was dragged behind Wa-wa and thrown on the ground. Landing on my stomach, I yipped a little and looked up to see the same maniac. "You and your little bitches annoy everyone in sight, and I'm going to fix that problem."

"Huh?" I gasped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lead pipe, swinging it down swiftly. Still, I was able to dodge and kick him in the groins. His eyes widened in pain as he dropped the pipe. He gasped for air and nearly fell over.  
Regretfully, I punched him hard in the stomach and in the face. Blood poured out of his mouth as he fell to the cold, hard ground.

"Oh, God," I groaned. "I stood there staring at him for a while. I was full of regret and fear. The best thing to do was run and get help, but I was so anchored by thoughts and decisions.

"Fucking bitch," he gasped as he managed to pick the pipe up. He threw it directly at my head, not piercing it but striking harshly and causing my head to bleed. The world around me began to spin as I tried so hard to maintain balance. I fought the pain of and began to run in a random direction.

"**Aaaaaagh!!!**:" The man screamed in pain and anger. He stood up and sprinted full speed at me.

"Stay down!!" I screamed, pulling out my first owned hockey puck and attempting to throw it at his head. Unfortunately it hit him in the groins again. This is why I never tried out for softball or baseball.

"Gyaa!" He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. His face was contorted in pain and agony as he squirmed like a bull worm. "Fffuck!"

"Hang on," I said. "Let me call up a friend. She will give us a ride to Becca's house." I pulled out my pink cell phone and dialed Christine's number. She was a tall, somewhat preppy girl on our hockey team. She was lactose intolerant, and always kept away from her when she had a milk shake in her hand.

"Hello?" She answered after a few rings.

"Christine, this is Renee," I panicked. "Get down here fast! I'm at Wa-wa, and this guy is injured. I-"

"Renee, I'm in a hurry as it seems," she interrupted. "Something terrible happened to Katie."

"Katie Waltz?"

"Yes. She was attacked by some maniac, just because she called him wacky."

"Oh my God..." Silence. "She's in the hospital?"

"Yes. She barley escaped... I'm sorry, but Katie needs me by her side."

"Don't worry, E. I understand."

"Don't call me E, please... I'll see you this weekend, I hope. Bye."

"Bye..." We both hung up. I turned around and saw the man struggling to get up and glared at him. "You can get your own help, you bastard." With that, I dashed back to the front of the store, grabbed my Jr. Royals album, and made my way towards Bobble and Becca.

* * *

-

DID YOU LIKE IT SO FAR?! HMMMM?!?!?! haha! I'll try and update as soon as possible!


	2. Ch 2: Finally Got You

Errm... Yeah... I be very sorry for not updating in a while. But guess what, I am actually 14 now!!! My BDay was on the 17th of March. WOOT!!!!!

* * *

I was almost caught up to my best friends, a couple minutes away. Deciding to do a full sprint, I waved my skinny arms at them. 

"Heyaaaas!! Thanks for waiting!" I called to them. They turned and looked at me, noticing a little red on my purple Jr. Royals uniform. Both of them squinted to see what it was, and, to their surprise, it was blood.

"Renee, you slut, look at your uniform!" Bobble said, pointing to my left sleeve. I set my photo album down and fidgeted with my sleeve until I could see what they saw. Licking my fingers, I wiped furiously at the red mess, but it wouldn't even clear. At first I thought it was from some scratches I got when he threw me on the ground, but then I realized it was blood from my head. In fact, I didn't even have any scratches on my lower body!  
_'The blood on my pant legs must have been his blood,' _I assumed, trying to rid the blood once more. Nope. Still there.  
My friends asked me what happened, grasping my arm as if I were about to die. I was going to tell them the truth, but realized several terrifying and scarring thoughts held me back. Besides, two things might happen; First of all, they would think I'm nuts because we all agreed that stuff like that would never happen to us. Second of all, I don't want to skrew up the sleep over and frighten them. So I decided to stick with a simple lie.

"I fell and bumped my head on the counter," I falsely explained. "Nothing big, just a bloody bump. It happened before."

"WHEN RENEE WAS! A YOUNG IT! IT'S FATHER! TOOK IT INTO THE CITY! TO SEE A MARCHING BAND!!!!" The two randomly sang. I giggled and slapped them both playfully on the shoulder... That's when it hit me... Like a puck in the face...

"MY GAME PUCK!!!" I shouted, dashing back to Wawa. My friends tried to grab my arm, but I was way to fast for them to even swipe at.

"Renee! Stop!" Becca called, chasing after me. Bobble, too, decided to follow, leaving all our purchased item unattended.

-

I reached the back of Wawa in less than two minutes, gasping and panting for air like a cocker spaniel. My forehead and back was drenched in sweat, just like after a hockey game or practice. The first thought that popped in my head coach Eric shaking his head in slight disappointment every time I would skrew up a play or practice drill. That's when I realized that I was absolutely no help to our 19U team, and stared down in self-pity.

"I'm going to take a break from hockey..." I said to myself. I loved hockey of course, but why should I ruin the fun out of others if I just get in the way?  
Setting that outside, I started searching for the puck, but realized that it was completely gone. At first I assumed that the maniac took it, but then realized that it was a silly thought. Then again, who else could have noticed the puck there, so I jumped to the conclusion of the maniac stealing the puck.

"But why?" I said aloud. Suddenly I heard foot steps behind me, about 10 feet away. I spun around to see the maniac tossing the prized puck gently up and down, letting it fall hard in his hand. He stared at it for a couple seconds and smirked evilly. His cold, dark eyes made me shudder, a cold sensation tingled in my spine. I pondered at what he was doing, but as he began laughing menacingly I knew what he had planned. I _knew_ what his intentions were, like I was some sort of mind reader. A full speed, I started fleeing the area.

"Penalty for roughing!" He shouted before chucking the compact object at me. His aim was clear as crystal, and, to me, it _felt_ like a crystal. I fell hard on my stomach, feeling a sharp pain in my back. Worried that he would strike again, I struggled to get back on my feet and get out of his sight as fast as I could possibly run, but my body refused to pull me up. All I could do was stare up at the maniac who, before, tried to kill me.

"Hmmm... Some hockey player you are," he started, picking the puck up again. "I thought you would put up more of a fun, just like our last little encounter. By the way, thanks for this lovely puck. It really came in handy... What's that? You want it back? You _really_ want it back?... Well only because you say so!" With that, he brought his arm back above his head, and flung it forward like a slingshot, Before I could even attempt to roll out of the way the puck made harsh contact with my head.

"Uhhhhnnnnnnn," I moaned in pain. Struggling to state conscious was pointless, so I decided to just let my body go into darkness.

-

* * *

- 

What seemed to be a couple weeks only turned out to be a couple hours...

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing nothing but blurs and unfamiliar surroundings. I was unable to rub my eyes since they were pinned to the wall with tight shackles. Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to remember where the last place was and what I was doing. More importantly, I tried to remember how I came to be in this place.  
When I opened my eyes again my vision seemed gone, but it was only because of the darkness in the room. I sighed in relief and let my eyes adjust for a couple minutes. As I did, I remembered back to a strange guy throwing an object at me and saying something about death, but everything else was a pure blur. I tried harder, but my head ached too much and the effort to seem worth it. What was important was figuring out where I was presently.  
When my eyes finally adjusted I realized that I was in a medium sized room with hard walls and wooden floors. The concrete walls, smudged in blood stains and covered in cracks, appeared to have graffiti on it. I tried to read it, but it was too far way. Plus the fact that I have bad distant vision.  
Looking down at the floor, I noticed many unusual and bloody objects about 5 feet away.

"What the hell?" I said to myself. I squinted at the objects to see some of the detail. I noticed a crescent-shaped blade attached to a long wire. My eyes followed the wire, seeing that it led to an electrical outlet. It wasn't plugged in, though, but my eyes widened in horror. My stomach churned, feeling as though my insides were going to burst.  
Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down from a flight of stairs. They got louder and louder as they approached. Sweat rolled down my face; my breathing was very choppy, almost caught in my dry throat.  
The door on the other side of the room swung open, and the familiar man entered.

"Perfect! You're awake," he said, rubbing his hands together. I playful, but maniac smile was spread across his sickly colored face. I looked at his eyes, realizing that he must have never been able to sleep much. His hands, protected by dark gloves, had fingers like claws and his steel-toed boots went along just as well.  
His dark shirt and long, black jacket had bloodstains that didn't seem so recent. Jet black hair that was shaved around his head had a lot of grease in it, making it almost look like oily grass.

(author's note: I am really bad I giving descriptions, let alone spelling the word 'description'. Just continue the story, and be a happy cabbage.)

"What are you going to do?" I blurted out. Honestly, I didn't want to find out, but seeing as he was going to start what ever he was going to do I wanted to stall him. I feared pain more than anything else, even drowning!

"Well, I'm glad you asked," he replied. "Just going to try out this new 'shocky blade' I got at Radio Shak. I've been wanting to use this for weeks."

"But that'll kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Well, isn't that a plan!... Well, actually you're kind of wrong. It'll only be extremely painful, but still, I think you would rather die a quick, painless death than a slow, painful death."

"No shit, Sherlock! What's next? I suppose you're going to rape my dead body when you're finished?!" I spat, giving him the finger. It looked a little goofy, though, since my hand were shackled above my head.  
He gave a look of disgust, his left eye twitching madly. I could tell that I really set him off.

"**WHY I NEVER, OUT OF ALL THE IGNORANT SHIT, HEARD SUCH AN INSULT AS RUDE AND UNCALLED FOR AS THAT!!!" **He hissed, slashing me across the face with his claw-like fingers. I whimpered in pain, flinching as he swung his arm back to back hand me. The impact felt was very hard for a guy that was very skinny. Blood poured down my cheek while a large red mark formed.

"YOU WRETCH, I'M NOT THE TYPE THAT INTERACTS WITH SEXUAL STUFF LIKE THAT!!!" He bellowed, his face about two itches away from mine. "I may have recently had sexual fantasies, but I would _never_ let it get outside of me. Hell, I find the filling in a Twinkie disturbing enough. I don't need some annoying little bitch calling me a rapist."

"Well, sorry for bursting your bubble, Mr... Um..."

"Johnny C, but call me Nny," he mumbled, reaching down to examine his new 'toy'.

"Ok then, Nny. I'm sorry for assuming you were a pervert, but may I ask why you are hurting me like this? I mean, I know I hit you in the groins several times and stuff, but I had a leginament reason for my actions. Hell, I even felt guilty and offered you help, but you kept on battling!"

"Well, maybe if you and your girl friends weren't so annoying I wouldn't have done this. See? I have a reason too!"

"But I apologized! Not just now, but even back there! What more do you want from me?" My eyes were burning, almost on the verge of tears.

"Well when a 17 year old hits you in the penis repeatedly then I'm pretty sure you would want revenge," he replied, plugging the electric blade in. It made a slight spark, but that was it. Hitting a button on the blade, the man grinned and faced me again. "Fun!" He said, walking towards me, dark eyes locked on mine.

"No! Don't! I said I was sorry!!" I screamed. "I... Wait a minute... Did you just call me 17?"

"Don't play dumb," he said, about to jab the blade in my left arm.

"I'M SERIOUS! I'm not 17!! Why would you assume that?!"

"It's obvious!!! The way you look, except for your height."

"**I'm 13, you dolt!!!!! _13_!!!!**"

"My ass!"

"It's true!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! Here, look in my coat pocket. It should have my Jr. High ID card." The maniac rolled his eyes and turned off his new toy. Carelessly dropping it, he reached into my pocket and shuffled his hand around. When he finally felt it, he pulled it out and scanned it, mumbling the information to himself. Pausing, his eyes widened and slowly looked at me, then back at the card.

"Jackie Bauman: Age 13: Grade 7..."

"See!!! I told you!"

"Ok, whatever!" Johnny growled, throwing the ID card back. "I usually don't kill people who are 15 or younger, but you really got on my nervers. Not just you, but your little friends as well." He thought for a moment, pacing back and forth slowly. I remained silent, too scared to speak to him. Instead I tried to think better thoughts, such as flipping off my math teacher when I _thought_ she wasn't looking. The thought made me laugh out loud a little. I tried to keep my giggling down to a squeak, but it was too funny.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, looking up from the floor.

"Sorry, I was thinking back to what happened earlier in school," I replied, letting out a final giggle.

"School sucked, although I was really good at math," he said, getting into the conversation. "People always started shit with me, calling me Noodle Boy and other fucked up nicknames."

"I almost understand your pain, but mine not might be as worse. People call me Doodles because I would never stop drawing. I loved to draw, and I'm very good at it... But even though my drawings made me very happy, others would find a way to make me cry... It really hurts, and hardly anyone except my friends cared... But I'm trying to learn to just fuck the world; forget what everyone else thinks and what I think. I know, I sound crazy, but I believe that self philosophy."

"I don't think you sound that off, but it's hard to fuck everything else if people keep shoving rude comments up your ass. And, trust me, it's hard to ignore... Well I'm going to go upstairs and think of whether or not I should kill you." He turned to walk out the door, first unplugging the shocky blade. He was about to close the door, but I stopped him.

"Wait, can you keep the door open so a little light will seep in. I'm kinda affraid of the dark." There was a moment of hesitations for him, but he soon gave an answer.

"Fears come from the mind and make them seem real to you. There's nothing to _be_ affraid of... But if it really makes you feel better, I'll keep it open a foot." With that, he turned away and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I rarely ever update, btw. So... yeah... IM NOT QUITTING, but it always takes me a while.


	3. Ch 3: Unpromised Revenge

Yup... Another pointless update.

* * *

I shivered from intense fear caused by Johnny's point blank yelling. I never had someone yell in my face with such an intimidating voice. He was worse than when my dad would yell! Trying to calm down, I began randomly humming some songs, but every time I would skrew up and try another. I cleared my throat and began humming again. An awkward, quiet screech escaped my mouth, causing my face to turn red from embarrassment. Laughing at my stupidity, I wandered why I even felt embarrassed, for there was no one around to feel embarrassed by.  
Instead of humming, I tried to sing aloud. 

"One song. Glory," I began to sing. "One song, before I go. Glory. One song to leave behind..." I stopped singing, realizing that my voice was worse than when I would hum. Deciding to rest my voice and calm my nerves, I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes...

-

* * *

(JOHNNY...) 

He paced back in forth in his kitchen, slurping a brainfreezey he got at Wawa. Thinking about what his decision was, he began to nibble on the straw. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his severed-head bunny friend, Nail Bunny, approach him.

"What's troubling you, Nny?" He asked.

"I captured this girl who I thought was 17, but she showed me a card saying that she is 13. And the card had _all _information about her on it, so I really didn't have a laginement reason to argue with her. But, then again, at Wawa, her friends called her Renee', so I don't know if she is trying to fuck with me."

"Why don't you ask her friends?" Nail Bunny suggested.

"I could," Johnny half agreed. "But I don't want to go through all the trouble for a simple, disgusting human life."

"Then ask her yourself. Maybe she isn't as quite a liar as you would think."

"That may suffice for the situation, but it would take a lie detector for me to believe her or not. I'm sometimes not good at telling truth from lies, especially from a so called 13."

"Try listening to her reasoning, and if it sounds total bullshit, then... Do what you think is right," Nail Bunny concluded, floating away in a random direction. Johnny stood silent for a minute, taking in what is little bunny friend just told him. He squeezed his cold beverage in his hand from anger and confusion, putting several holes in the container. The freezing liquid dripped down his hand and onto the floor, slowly forming a small puddle of brainfreezey. Turning around, he swiftly ran down the hallway, making his way to the door that he held his frightened prisoner in...

* * *

(ME) 

I finally calmed myself down and began to hum again. I was happy to hear that my voice was feeling much better. Before singing, I glanced up at the door to make sure that Johnny wasn't coming back in. Somehow, I sang better when I was completely alone... Or at least with my closest friends and family. Knowing that someone else was around, such as Nny, would make my voice crack and scratchy.  
I changed the song to 'Will I lose my Dignity.' (Also from RENT)

"Will I lose my dignity?" I began. "Will someone caaa-aare? Will I wake tomorrow, from, this nightma-are? Will I loo-oose? Will I wake tomorroooo-?" I stopped singing from a sudden knock on the door.

"Oh snap," I squeaked, feeling my face go red. "_How long was he there..."_

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your singing, but I have some questions for you," Johnny said, entering the room.

"Um... Ehem... G-go ahead," I studdered, looking at the ground.

"First off, I went to ummm ask, uh **WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!**" His booming voice made me jump. My eyes squeezed shut, for I didn't what to see what his next actions were. To my surprise he just stood there, panting in anger.

"You read my EJHS card," I told him. "My name is Jackie Bauman... But... You're probably wandering why my friends called me Renee'."

"Urm... Uh. Yes. Yes exactly," he nodded, leaning next to me, his back against the wall.

"Our family had to get a name change because a killer, that I know for a fact isn't you, is stalking our family. To hide our identity, we changed our names to the Bauman's. My original name was Renee' Ibach, and, presently, very few people know my true name such as Rebecca, Chelsea, my family, and part of my hockey team."

"So you think that changing your name solves everything? Life doesn't work that way. People recognize you for how you act and the skills you obtain. You could change your name to Bob Veila, but on the inside you are always the same Jackie."

"What about cutting hair or plastic surgery?"

"Fuck! Are you that stu-" He was cut off by the sound of a cell phone. My eyes widened when I realized it was coming from my pocket.

"Can you get that please?" I half-joked. Honestly, I wanted to know who was calling at such a time, but at the same moment I didn't want Johnny to pick say something to the caller that'll scar me for life. (Like this isn't scaring enough.)

"I got a better idea," he replied, pulling a knife out of his pocket. Swiftly and nearly accurate, he jammed the knife into my side, inches away from the cell phone. I shrieked in utter pain, feeling my own nails dig into my hands from the intensity. I didn't bother fighting back tears.

"Ooh... I missed," he shrugged, confiscating the compact object. Instead of answering it, he allowed the caller to leave a message.

"_Renne'_," the caller said. I realized the voice to be one of my closest friends on my hockey team. "_It's Justine. Please answer your phone. Becca and Chelsea keep saying that you are dead... And..." _She broke out in sudden tears. "_Renee', there's blood everyone in the back of Wawa... Please... If you get this message, call back saying that you are alright. Bye... Renee'... I miss you already..._"  
CLiCK... Silence fell over us both. I slowly looked up at him after the silence.

"Johnny..." I spoke. "Are you happy?"

"Huuh?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?!"

"Frankly, I'm never happy."

"You really know how to shatter spirits and souls, don't you, you dumb fuck?!"

"Hey! There's no need for such harsh words!"

"Skrew you! Just SKREW **YOU**! Because of you and your retarded behavior, many people assume I'm dead and now are probably bawling their ass off. Be proud of yourself, because no one else has pride to grasp as much as you do."

"Fffuck! JUST SHUT UP! You don't know what the fuck you are even saying, and even if I held pride it would only be for my creativity, not for my every actions."

"... Will you be proud of yourself if you killed a 13 year old?" I asked, noticing Johnny falling silent.

"No... Which is why I'm going to release you. But when you turn fourteen, I will come find you, and _then_ I will kill you. No torture, just a promising death." With that, he slashed the chains that held me against the wall to pieces. I fell on my knees, making a hard impact against the ground. The side of my stomach burned in pain from the stab I received from Johnny.

"Get the hell out of here before I change my mind," he said, pulling me up from the ground. I looked at him for a second. He started turning away from me, but I grasped his hand.

"Nny... I'm sorry about earlier..." With that, I dashed out of the room. I made my way to the front door, sighing happily to be able to go outside again.

* * *

5 days later...

* * *

"C'mon ladies? Are you ready?!" Are 16 year old team captain, Bettsy Riegel, shouted as we began our battle cry. 

"YEAH!!!" We shouted back.

"ROYALS ON 3!!! ROYALS ON 3!!!"

"**ONE TWO THREE_ ROYALS!!!!_**" Part of our team began to take positions at the center face off while the other part boarded the bench. First line shift was Justine, Kaylah, Christine, Merissa, and Somer. The ref dropped the puck, and the centers immediately began to whack at the black object while the reff skated out of the way.  
Coach Eric patted me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Jackie," he said. "I have a feeling that you're finally going to score a goal." I grinned and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Don't jinx me now," I laughed. "But I think I will at least get an assist." I looked ahead and noticed Justine skating towards the bench.

"Alle-oop!" I shouted as I leaped off the bench. I skated almost full speed towards the play. Our team had control of the puck in the opponent's zone. Our center made a pass to me, in which I was luckily able to catch. The opponent's defense charged at me, so I quickly took a random shot. Way off! It pounced off the boards and rebounded to the other side. I was going to let the other winger get it, but I noticed that they were going for a line change. Instead, I charged full speed across the ice before it could bounce out of the zone.  
As I skated I looked at the audience. They were cheering very loud for me, for I was one of the players that were still developing. Being on a 19U team was difficult, but I still tried my hardest to compete against the older players.

"Fuck off, bitch," the opponent growled, checking me into the boards. I yipped in pain as the stabbed part of my body slammed against the boards and onto the ice. After a couple seconds, the ref finally blew the whistle for checking... Plus the fact that I wasn't getting up.  
Coach Eric headed toward me while my older sister started off the bench. The ref skated toward her to shoo her back to the bench, but she ignored them.

"Hey bitch! You think it's funny to knock down a player who can barley keep their balance, huh?" She shouted to the girl.

"Excuse me?" She said, skating toward her.

"You fuckin' heard me, tubby." Amy was right. She was reallllly tubby. She gave her a small shove, but she skated back into my sister's face, not touching her.

"You're done," she said.

"And you're fat," Amy replied.

"WANT SOME CHEESTEAK, FATASS?" Christine Ebert from our team shouted to the girl. The ref finally pulled the two players apart.

"Both of you, to the penalty box for unsportsmanlike behavior," he said. Amy just shook her head and skated away towards the penalty box.  
I looked up to see my sister, but she was too far away. I tried to get up, but I noticed that my side was in way too much pain. Tears fell down my face, and I could hear my coach trying to encourage me.

"Jackie, you can do it," he said. "You have to get up, or we can never help your wound." Speaking of wound, to get out of a truthful and annoying conversation of the kidnapping situation, I just said that I got in minor fight behind Wawa. I never showed them the side of my body, or I never would have played in this game.  
I thought about Johnny, and how he always gave me a pitiful looks when I cried in pain. The thoughts angered me a little, allowing me to force myself up. A burst of applauses came from our bench and the audience. Coach started guiding me to the bench, but I declined and said I wanted to stay out for the rest of my shift.  
The players started setting up the face off. I took my place at the far wing, waiting for the ref to drop the puck. When he did, our center got control of it, and she made a pass to me. I got it and started skating with the puck at full speed towards the opponent's zone. The other players from their team seemed too worn out to chase me, so this was a huge advantage. For sure, I knew that I was going to get my goal... But there was a slight distraction. I looked up and saw him... Watching me with evilish eyes. All I could do was stop and stare for a moment.

"Wha..." I gasped. Suddenly he gestured for me to continue skating. I nodded and skated towards the goalie. One of the defensive players skated in front of me, but our own defenseman budged her out of the way. Closing my eyes, I slapped at the puck with all my strength. I felt stupid for closing my eyes, for I thought it would no even hit close to the net. Suddenly, I hear a burst of cheering coming from almost all directions. Opening my eyes, I noticed the goalie slamming her stick on the ice, and I knew that it went in.  
Jumping up and down, I cheered for my accomplishment. I threw my stick on the ground and began to wave my arms up and down. My teammates skated over to me, patting me on the shoulder and head and congratulating me. It felt sooo great! After the fifth jump I lost balance and fell, but, hell. I didn't care! I scored a fucking goal!  
Looking to my left, I saw Johnny clapping for me. _Clapping for me_. Does that mean he wasn't after me anymore? I wasn't exactly positive about that though, but I still smiled at him. He smiled back at me, but it didn't look to congratulating. It looked like one of those 'you just wait' grins, evil and intense.  
A cold shiver swept down my spine, not from the contact of the ice. I stood up and skated towards my bench, still looking at the grinning Johnny.

-

We won our game, 5-3. Our team started off the ice and into our locker room, one by one. I held the door for everyone else, so I was the last to enter. Before I did, I felt a presence behind me. I swallowed and slowly turned around. There he was... Standing right behind me. He slowly reached out to me, causing me to flinch. I thought he was going to choke me, or claw me to death, but instead he patted me on the shoulder.

"Good game... Renee'," he said, smiling at me. I looked up at him, noticing that he didn't have that evil grin on his face. I swallowed again and smiled back.

"Thank you... Nny," I replied, entering the locker room. A wide grinned spread acrossed my face, happy to know that I was going to live my 14 year old life.

* * *

Corny ending to the story. JUST KIDDING! Don't worry. There's going to be more chappys... 

But seriously, I love Johnny. SQUEEEEE!!

Johnny: If I hear one more fangirl say that, I will drive a knife through her ass.

Proud Bishonen Whore: I LOVE YOU JOHNNY!!!

Johnny: You son of a gun! -chases author an Proud Bishonen Whore-


	4. Ch 4: Hockey Ending

My bologna thing has 5,000,000 names! It's (I'm not going to list all of them). My bologna has-

Johnny: WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!

Proud Bishonen Whore: Why Johnny?! Why won't you love me?!

Johnny: You know what; I'm just going to walk away...

* * *

When I entered the locker room, I started cheering like a wild animal. My hands randomly flopped around, almost hitting our goalie in the face.

"WOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!" The team cheered back. They jumped up and started hugging me, pounding me on the shoulder and smothering my hair.

"Happy Birthday, Jackie!" Amy said, hugging me. I hugged her back and sat down on the bench to get undressed. We then heard a knock on the door and realized that the coaches were coming in to talk about the game.

"Not ready!" Christine shouted, hustling to change her shirt. It was inside-out, so it took a little while. When she was finally clothed, we allowed Coach Ken and Coach Eric to enter.

"Excellent game, ladies," Eric said. "And Jackie, wow... Wow... You improved so much. Happy Birthday and grats on the goal." Walking over to me, he handed me the game puck and patted me on the shoulders, which were still covered by the chest guard. Smiling, I accepted the puck and stared at it with glory. It was my second game puck ever, and I was proud to hold it.

"Finish getting changed, ladies, and meet up at the front door. We coaches and parents of quite a surprise for you." With that, both coaches exited the locker room.

"Hey Justine," Katie randomly said. "Are you still flirting with that Cody person?"

"NO! I never was. I still like Cor-... Never mind..."

"What?" Kaylah chimed in. "Cory? CORY?"

"COOORRRYYYY," we all yelled at once, followed by orgasmic sounds. Justine's face turned bright red, but she still laughed, for she knew that we were kidding. In fact, our whole team does this pretty much every time we are in a locker room.

"Oh, Amy, when that fat ass skated in your face, she looked a little hungry. Weren't you scared?" Kaylah asked.

"Psh. If she tried to eat me, I would shove her stick up her ass so that it would go through her mouth. She good feed on that." Our team bursted into laughter. Justine made awkward squeaks when he laughed, so we noticed.

"Justine, that should be your orgasm," Katie said, imitating her. We bursted into more laughter, some of us even bursted into tears from laughing so hard. I was one of them. I was the type of person where you would sometimes say the dumbest shit and I would somehow find it funny.  
After I finished getting undressed and got my bags packed, I headed out of the locker room. I expected to see Johnny outside waiting for me, but he was nowhere inside. Shrugging, I made my way to the front entrance. Many people crowded the hallways, making hard to get myself and my bag through. When I finally managed to find a small clearing, I set my bag down and waited for my sister and parents to arrive. Sitting on my bag, I twiddled my thumbs in boredom.  
Suddenly, I saw someone approaching me, and thought it was my dad and smiled. Realizing that is was Johnny, my smile faded, but I didn't frown. I felt a little nervous as he approached, but I jut took a deep breathe and exhaled.

"Happy 14th Birthday... Renee'," he said with a contorted grin.

"Thanks... I... Uh... Guess," I stammered, looking at floor.

"No worries. I decided to spare your life. Like I said before, I don't kill younger kids."

"Heh... Just when I thought you couldn't get any wackier..." I paused for a second, seeing his face go red. "Hey, hey! I'm just kidding!... In fact, you look quite... Well... Umm..." Oh snap! I didn't want to say that he was attractive, even though it was true, because it would make the situation much worse.

"Mmmhmm... You were saying?"

"I... Kinda don't want to say it. It'll sound crazy."

"YOU WERE SAYING?!" He growled, raising his voice. At this point, I had to say it.

"Ok, ok! I think you are quite attractive when you act wacky and you even look attractive the way you are! Ok I said it!" I gasped for breathe, feeling my face go red from shyness.

"Erm... Wow... Interesting. Well, I'll be on my way. I have some killing to do," he said, turning away. I grabbed his hand, and tugged him down so he sat next to me.

"Johnny, why do you kill people?" I asked.

"Well, because they piss me off majorly and because they deserve it. Isn't that it, yes?"

"Mm... Just wondering." I stood up and grabbed my bag. I was about to walk away, but I felt a tug on my pant leg. Shifting around, I saw Johnny still sitting on the ground.

"Can ya help me up?" he asked, extending a hand. I hesitated, but then I sat my bag down and extended a hand back to help him. He was rather easy to tug up because of his skinny, underweight body.

"Thanks. I'll be on my way now," he said, heading towards the exit. I watched him leave until he was out of sight. Smiling I turned to face my team who just arrived.  
I was happy to presently be alive, for I knew I was too young to die...

-

The party that evening... Was a hell of party that I will never forget...

* * *

WOOT FOR THE CORNY ENDING!!!!  
Sorry for this being a lazy chappy.

Moral of this story... Sisters can be awesome bitches! (just kidding. This was just a pointless story that I got bored and decided to type up)

ENDITH!!


End file.
